This invention pertains to new and improved vacuum waste removal systems. More specifically, the invention provides a method of simultaneously removing liquid and solid wastes, separating them in the removal process so that each may be disposed of independently. The disposal process for liquid and solid waste varies, depending on chemical content, in accordance with current EPA regulations. Prior to this invention, there have been vacuum systems for removal of liquid waste materials or of dry waste materials, but separate operations were required if liquid and wet solid matter were in the same contained volume.
First the liquid had to be removed from the surface of the wet solids. This could be by vacuum removal or drainage into approved area. The liquid waste had to be disposed of separately. Then the moist solid matter had to be removed. This was done by backhoe or hand filling of approved containers for disposal. The large vacuum systems or filtration systems removed the heavier particles from an air stream or through some filter method so that the air that went to the vacuum system received the filtered air. This was no different than a large vacuum cleaner and indeed was not capable of separating large particulates from liquid. The filtering systems provided in the prior art would normally handle micron sized elements both dry and moist but in the case of chemical and industrial waste which is held in storage tanks, the moist solid waste material sinks to the bottom. There has been no known waste removal system which was capable of handling this problem in one operation. The prior art was very inefficient, costly and in many cases could not meet current EPA regulations because of the exposure of the humans to this moist solid waste during the period of disposal. Contact or exposure of humans to this moist solid waste needed to be eliminated or substantially reduced. This invention permits the removal from the holding tank or other contained volume, simultaneous of the moist solid material and the liquid material where each is separated so that they be disposed of in accordance with current EPA regulations without human contact with the material. The reduction in cost and the improvement in the efficiency by being able to segregate the liquids and the solid waste materials for independent handling is most desirable. The system permits the rapid filling of EPA approved barrels or other approved containers with solid waste material while the liquid waste is separately stored and disposed of under current EPA regulations. From the preceding it can be seen that there is a need for new and improved waste disposal system for use in disposing of combined solid and liquid waste material. The invention is intended to provide this improvement by providing a separation means between the nozzle, which is applied to the combined waste, the liquid waste disposal unit and the vacuum source. The objectives of this invention are to provide a novel and unique method of separating and handling solid and liquid waste while meeting EPA specifications and reducing human hazard. This invention provides a means of separating moist particulate matter waste from the liquid waste. It also provides a method of automatic control of the waste system so that the moist particulate matter can fill the EPA approved containers in which it is to be stored with minimum spillage and exposure of humans to the waste material.